


Untitled

by Niina_rox



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Wooseok has a bad day, he then finds out he’s a father.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much it’s just a little something, I might add more if I think of anything else.. Enjoy!

Wooseok was having a crappy day, one that only got worse. When he got home he wasn’t expecting to see, his ex-girlfriend’s sister. “What do you want Gia” it was quiet at first, “I know I’m not one of your favourite people but, I came to tell you something.” She pulled out a photo “this is Jangmi,” he looked at the photo of the little girl. “Okay” she sighed “she’s your daughter,” that certainly caught his attention “what.” He collapsed on his couch “you deserve to know,” he took a moment before saying anything. “Jangmi is nine-months-old,” he felt a little heartbroken.

“Why wouldn’t she tell me” it may not have, been the best break up. “I told her you needed to know, but she was determined to keep it to herself.” Wooseok shed a few tears he couldn’t help it, in the end, Gia said; “you should go and see Mina tomorrow.” The more he looked at the photo of his daughter, the more he felt the need to see his ex. That night he barely slept, his mind busy thinking of what to say. The next morning he headed over there, it’s a good thing Mina lives on her own. She was surprised to see him “you weren’t going to tell me, were you” at first she was confused.

But then she caught on “Gia had no right to tell you,” Wooseok was annoyed “I have the right to know.” She took a moment “you should have told me, when you found out.” Mina sighed “at the time you were the last person I wanted, to talk to” naturally, he didn’t argue. “We broke up for a reason” it was his turn to sigh, “I know but, you still should have told me.” In the end, Mina agreed “I know, I guess I never wanted to tell you.” It fell quiet then Jangmi started to cry, Mina left the room to get her. She waited until Jangmi was okay before, she asked him; “would you like to hold her.”

He was a little surprised, Wooseok sat down as he held his little girl. It was easy to see he felt a little awkward, Jangmi looked at him. Wondering who he is after a few minutes, she smiled a little. Wooseok couldn’t help but, smile back it was the best thing in the world. He’s caught off guard when Jangmi falls asleep, in his arms he knows nothing could compare to this. He wasn’t aware that Mina had taken a picture, it wasn’t long before he had to go. As he headed home he received a message, it was from Mina. It was the photo along with, _“you can be in her life as her father._” 

He smiled like an idiot.

Wooseok hasn't told his boyfriend/best friend that he's a father, but it won't be hard to figure out. Since he hasn't stopped looking at the photo, of him and Jangmi. Or the few that Mina sent him yesterday, Minsoo drops by like always since it's Friday night. He's not at all surprised to find Wooseok, lying on his bed. He smiles a little as he lays next to him, he doesn't mind that Wooseok hasn't said anything. It's easy to see he's a little distracted, after a few minutes go by. Wooseok lays his head on his shoulder, ”I bet you're curious.”  Minsoo teases ”curious about what,” that causes Wooseok to look at him. 

”About what I'm looking at,” he smiles a little he then moves his phone closer. ”This is a photo of my daughter,” that has certainly caught Minsoo’s attention. ”You have a daughter,” it falls quiet for a moment or two. ”Yeah I found out a few days ago, if Gia hadn't told me. I would never have found out,” Minsoo couldn't help but, ask. ”What's her name” ”Jangmi” a few minutes later, he received a message from Mina. _”Would you be able to look after Jangmi tomorrow? I need to work.”_ He doesn't hesitate to say yes, they pick a movie to watch.

And of course, order something to eat. Before they knew it, it was the next day. Minsoo was still asleep when he went to pick her up, ”here is her nappy bag it has food, wipes and anything else she needs.” Wooseok placed the bag on his shoulder, before picking Jangmi up. She was a little quiet this morning, before he left Mina said. ”I know this was last minute,” he smiled a little. ”Its fine I had no plans today,” she looked a little bit relieved. ”Okay, I’ll be by to pick her up this afternoon,” with that he left. It was a quiet walk home. 

Wooseok wondered what to do first, he got settled in the lounge room. And put on the cartoon channel, Jangmi was a little more interested in her dad first. When Minsoo walked in a short time later, Jangmi had one of her toys in her hands as she watched TV. Every so often she would giggle a little, it was the cutest thing in the world. A little while later she wanted to be on the floor, Jangmi was still for a moment or two. Before she started crawling around the living room, laughing every now and then.

Whenever Wooseok tried to stop her, she was a little hesitant when she noticed Minsoo. But that didn’t last long, it was certainly a fun day for them. 


End file.
